Office partitions are well known as being modular partitions which can be joined together to form dividing wall structures in an office environment. Office partitions are known which have removable covers and have capability for the passage of wiring including data cables and electrical wiring internally therethrough. Many previously known partitions suffer the disadvantage that they are expensive and provide complex structures.